Drama in the Bahamas
by justinbieberinmypants
Summary: Autumn,Morgan,Michaela,and Siera go to the bahamas and meet there "true love" but it wasnt what they thought. *JUSTIN BIEBER* ps. I do not own Justin Bieber, Christian beadles, ryan butler, or chaz somers....; yet... hehe.. LOTS OF DRAMA! please R&R!


Drama in the Bahamas!

I woke up to my twin sister smearing red lipstick all over my face. " Siera!", I screeched. " That's what you get for being mean and telling me that you are not going to Justin Bieber's concert today!" Siera screamed. " I told you I'm not going! I yelled back. "Well, if you don't go with me, I will not give back your laptop and I-phone". NO! anything but that!", I yelled back dramatically. Please" she said while giving me the puppy dog look. "Okay" was all I said before she attacked me into a hug while jumping up and down screaming "Thank you!" a million times. She left the room to let me get dressed because the concert was in 3 hours. Siera and I are 13 year old twins, but we look nothing alike! Siera has bright golden blonde hair and hazel eyes. I have light brown hair ( dirty blonde in the summer) naturally but, right now I have my hair dyed dark brown. I'm probably going to dye my hair light brown this Summer. Anyways, I have cute brown eyes, brimmed with long eye lashes. Everyone calls us "preps" but we aren't. Siera and I may fight but we are sisters and best friends. We have a lot of friends, and are very popular. Our best friends are Michaela AND Morgan. I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I decided to wear black skinny jeans, a deep purple tank top, purple converse, and a black and purple jacket. I walked downstairs to see Siera waiting in the same out fit except her jacket was hot pink and her converse were black and white. "We need to pick up Michaela and Morgan", Siera said. We walked outside, got into our Mercedes convertible ( We are rich and live in a huge mansion), and drove to Morgan's house. On the way there, we listened to Kesha's new album " Animal".We picked up Michaela and Morgan, and then drove to Columbus, Ohio. On our way there, we saw a huge ,black SUV that said "Tour 2010" on it. We didn't see what name or artist that was on it, but I did notice a teenager guy staring at me from the window. I couldn't see who it was because the windows were tinted. We got to the Columbus town center performance place. Siera parked the car and we got out. We walked into the concert room after we got our tickets. Dad had arranged that we had front row seats. We walked to the front and sat down. I was right in front of where Justin Bieber's stool was. Suddenly, my friends all gasped. Ahh! Siera whispered/ screamed. What! I asked alarmed. There is Chaz Somers, Ryan Butler, and Christian Beadles! She said while her voice stuttered a bit. Then the lights turned off and Justin Bieber came onto the stage. " Are you ready for the concert tonight!", Justin yelled into the microphone. NO!", I shouted while everyone else screamed " YES!". He must have heard me because he looked at me and grinned. He began singing "Baby" which was a pretty good song ,but not one of my favorites. " BOO!", I yelled and I saw Justin laugh on the stage! His body guard came up on stage and let Justin whisper something into his ear. The body guard nodded and came off stage, started walking towards me ,but I ran out of the concert before the body guard could get me. I didn't know why the body guard was chasing after me. He was catching up so, I jumped over a fence, ran across the street, and hid behind a oak tree. Please come out?", the body guard asked. I gave up and walked to him. Hello, why were you chasing me?", I asked. Um… you'll find out later" was all he said. I nodded and began walking off. Suddenly, two skinny arms wrapped around me. Get off of me! I yelled not bothering to turn around to see who it was. "Shh.. Calm down", a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw… Justin Bieber. I just stared in his eyes, and he stared into mine. After like 5 hours… Justin's bodyguard cleared his throat. Oh-um-sorry… I stuttered. Its okay" was all Justin said. After five minutes of silence, Justin told his body guard to speak with him privately ,without me. Out of their entire conversation, I only heard one sentence " I think she is "The One" and I'm in love" and Justin Bieber said it! I was really shocked so I ran. I don't know why but, I feel like a Runaway love. I ran and ran until I was back to the car which my sister and friends were in already. I got in and told them to "go!". So… Why are you running?", Siera asked. "Personal reasons", was all I said. Suddenly, three boys popped their heads out of the back seat and said "BOO!" like a ghost. Who are you!" I asked. I boy with light brown hair and brown eyes ( he looked like a younger version of Justin) said " Oh hi, I'm Christian Beadles, This is Chaz Somers, and Ryan Butler" Christian said. " We are Justin Bieber's best friends" Ryan said. Is that why you where running? Chaz asked. Um… It depends on what you think I was "running" from. We think you were running from… Justin. How do you know that! ,I asked getting mad. Well, I am texting him, and by the way, we are meeting him", Christian said evilly, picking up his I-phone and started to text. Just then, we came to a red light. I opened the door, got out, and started to run. Siera started following me with the car, well, chasing after me. Then, A huge black SUV pulled up. A man with short black hair, in his twenties or early thirties, walked out of the SUV. Um, sweetie, I have noticed that you are running from that car, would you like a lift? He asked. Sure" I said even though I was taught not to trust strangers. I walked inside the SUV and gasped. Their was a flat screen TV, a beautiful kitchen, A bed, and so much more stuff that a real house would have. I couldn't believe all of this stuff could fit in a SUV. I walked over to the table (in the kitchen) and sat down. The man that picked me up, sat down too. What is your name? he asked. My name is Autumn Morgan" I simply said. Wow, what I beautiful name'' he said. Thank you, and what is your name? I asked. Scooter Braun" He said. All-of-the-sudden, someone sat beside me. I didn't bother to look because I was too worried it was who I thought it was going to be. Hey" Justin said. Hay is for horses" I said. He laughed, why did you run from me? He asked. I shrugged. Why are you following me? I asked. Well, I really would like to get to know you" he said. I looked to scooter and noticed that he had left. Okay'' I said. Well, I heard your name so, lets play 20 questions, Autumn'', he said. Favorite color?, Purple

Favorite song?, hmm… I have a lot of favorite songs..

Favorite food?, tacos or pickles

After I said pickles Justin's face scrunched up…EWE!, he said. We talked for hours and hours until it was midnight. Well, I've got to go… I trailed off. I can take you to your house if you want? He offered. "Sure", I said while telling the directions. When we arrived, Justin's face was awed in shock. What?, I asked. Well, your house is HUGE! He yelled. I giggled. His SUV/ tour bus stopped in front of my house. I got out and he followed. We stopped in front of my house's front door. "Well, I had a wonderful time with you", I said. "Me too, shawty" he smiled and I giggled. All-of-the-freaking-sudden, we leaned in and….and….KISSED! When I kissed his soft pink lips, I actually felt….sparks! It is weird that I am 13 and he is 16! Oh well, at least I'm not a cougar. The kiss was amazing, and we both knew that we wanted more, so his tongue begged for an entrance and I let him in. then (as usual) my mom came out of the house yelling at me. Autumn, what are you doing! Your sister and friends were worried sick about you! She yelled. Well, I was with Justin… Justin Bieber. Oh…are you that boy on the radio and on TV? She asked. "Yes" he said. She sighed… "I will let this one slide just because you are famous… and I wont kill you…yet" she joked. "Thanks" Justin said. "Well, bye" I said while giving him a peck on the cheek and walking back inside. I looked out the window and saw Justin wave, get on his bus, and drive away. That was when it struck me that I forgot to ask for his number. L. I walked upstairs and immediately grabbed and pinned down by Morgan, Michaela, and Siera. They kept throwing me questions like: what do you guys _do_? What Happened? Did you get his number? I decided to answer the last question. Um, I didn't get a chance to get his number cause my mom shooed him off, plus, I was still shocked from how great the French kiss was. I had pretty much just answered all of their questions. Well, are you ready for a SLUMBER PARTY! Siera yelled. "Yes! But I have to change into my Pjs" I said. I walked into the bathroom and put on a Hollister t-shirt and grey Aeropostale sweatpants.(I like to wear sweatpants to sleep). I walked back into the room and noticed that they were already in their Pjs. Siera was wearing The same thing as me but her Hollister outfit was way different. Morgan was wearing a striped Aeropostale shirt with basketball shorts, and Michaela was wearing a pink and silver nightgown. Hey guys, did you get the boys numbers? I asked. Their expressions turned into frowns. Oh well, but right now we are going to have fun! Morgan and Michaela were like sisters even though they weren't really related. I suddenly got an idea. I pulled out my camera, put it on my camera stand, then I set it to start the video. I turned on my huge boom-box and turned it up really high on the song " Turn my swag on" by: Soldier boy. I turned to the camera and started talking to it. "_Hello, you tubers…" _, I started out like I was talking to a bunch of kindergarteners…well, I was drunk on red bull and mountain dew which ALWAYS made me super hyper. _Welcome! We are going to make an awesome video by the prettiest girls…I mean __girl _I said while pointing at myself to make my friends mad. The we started dancing really crazy. Then I put on " Hoe down showdown" by Miley Cyrus. We did all of the awesome dance moves to that song. _BYE!'_ I said before turning off my camera. I took the camera, downloaded it on my laptop, and then posted on youtube. We all walked downstairs to get a snack.

1 hour later…

We walked back upstairs and got onto my computer. I logged onto youtube to see how many people had looked at my story. 3,000,000 already! Wow! I decided to turn on the news.

NEWS REPORT: JUSTIN HAS A GIRLFRIEND

_**This just in…. when Justin Bieber was reportedly spotted with a girl named Autumn Morgan… well we are about to find out now!**_

The news reporter started interviewing Justin

_So Justin how is your album working out?_

_**Well, its 1 on the album charts right now so I guess its going great!**_

_Okay, so what we really want to know is if its true that you really have a girlfriend named Autumn Morgan? _

_*SMIRKS* maybe…._

Then I turned off the TV because I was so shocked. Wow! My sister and friends mouthed. Well, lets get to sleep! I said before falling on my bed, closing my eyes, and fell asleep.

*Monday* (1 month later)

Today is Monday (Last day of school) my life has gotten hectic when Justin told the world who I was a month ago on the news. People keep following me around especially paparazzi. I haven't talked nor seen Justin since that day. My mom planned a trip to the Bahamas just for me, Siera, Morgan, and Michaela… NO ADULTS! Yes! We are leaving tomorrow.

*The next day*

We were all packed up and ready to go. We walked into the airport, went through the security stations, got onto our plane and took off. My mom had gotten us first class seats so we were living the life. Morgan and Michaela were sitting on the other side of the isle and Siera and I were sitting on the other side. Then entire plane trip, people were freaking kicking our seats. Same with Morgan and Michaela. No one had the guts to turn around and tell that person off, well I did ,but Siera told me not to. The voices were very familiar but we decided to just turn our I-pods on and go to sleep. We woke up by the plane thudding on the ground. We grabbed our bags and raced out into the Bahamas hot climate. We got into the limo and road to our hotel. Our hotel was HUGE! Outside there was a big pool where you could swim with dolphins. We checked in at the front desk. After that, they took us to our room. As soon as I saw the big, fluffy bed, I started jumping on it. "This is so amazing!" Siera yelled. " I know!" Morgan yelled. We grabbed our bikinis, put them on, and went to the pool. We First went to get drinks, then we got into the pool. "This is the life" Michaela said. HEY! A familiar voice said, the same voice that I heard on the plane. I turned around and saw Chaz, Ryan, Christian, and….JUSTIN! Hey! Siera, Morgan, Michaela, and I said in unison. Justin came up and gave me a huge hug, then he gave Siera a hug, while I gave Christian a hug, then Ryan, then Chaz. So… what have y'all been up to? I asked. "Nothing, just here at the Bahamas", Christian joked. "Other than that", I said while giggling. Well, nothing really, except school. Same here. So, do you want to go to the café with us? Justin asked. "Of course!", I said. We walked into the café and sat down. "I'll have spaghetti and pickles" I told the waiter. While the rest ordered, I texted mom.

to: Autumn IZ awesome

From: Dis mom iz da bomb

Hey sweetie how you doing?

To: MY MOM IS DA BOMB

From: Autumn the beautiful

Great J J J heheheh lol

to: Autumn IZ awesome

From: Dis mom iz da bomb

U must be having fun so ill leave u alone J TTYL

___________ps. Tell Siera I said hi ________________

I put my I-phone in my pocket and smiled. Why are you smiling? Siera asked when I was suddenly snapped back into reality. "mom", I answered She said to tell you "hi". Hey Autumn I have to ask you something" Justin said. Christian also said the same thing to Siera. What? I asked. Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date tonight? He asked. And will you be my…girlfriend? He added. YES! I screamed. We walked back hand and hand and also saw Siera and Christian hand and hand. Everybody was now dating. Michaela and Ryan. Chaz and Morgan. Siera and Christian, and Justin and I.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Everyone had gone on their dates, and Justin and I had just got back from McDonalds. We got into my hotel room and started making out. He started trying to go farther but I stopped him. "I'm just not ready yet" I said. I secretly thought that he just wasn't "the one" to do that with. "Its okay baby, maybe someday else" he said even though I knew he was trying to make me melt and give in by his sweetness which isn't going to happen. I gave him one more kiss then I snuggled to his chest and fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning and snuck out of the bed trying not to wake Justin up. I suddenly got a text:

To: Autumn the Beautiful

From: little man Christian

Siera is asleep. I'm assuming Justin is asleep too cause I know he's a heavy sleeper. So do ya want to go 2 the mall?

TO: CHRISTIAN THE SWEETIE PIE

FROM: PEACE, LOVE, AUTUMN

SURE, AND YES JUSTIN IS ASLEEP.. WHERE SHOULD I MEET U?

TO: AUTUMN THE HOTTIE!

FROM:LOL CHRISTI$TIAN Beadles

Meet me in the lobby in 5 minutes.

I pulled on black skinny jeans, a black paint splattered shirt, a purple jacket, and aqua converse. I put on some mascara and eyeliner, and straightened my light brown hair. It was weird that me, Justin, and Christian all had the same hair color. I walked down into the lobby and Christian was there looking really HOT! He had on grey skinny jeans, a red Abercrombie t-shirt, a NFL hat backwards on his head, black converse with the tongues up to his ankles, and a black jacket. He stared into my eyes as I stared into his. You could melt in his eyes if you looked into them. What! I shouldn't be feeling this! I have a boyfriend I yelled at myself. " Okay, where are we going?" I asked. "To the mall" he said with his cute voice. About 2 hours later, we came back from the mall. We bought many pairs of converse, lots of skinny jeans, Christian bought NFL hats, Gucci purses, and jewelry. We both got dog tags with our names on them. The best part was the flirting and the hugs. We flirted A LOT. Christian and I also said "Hi" to random people. I felt like I could be myself around Christian, and I feel like I've never felt like with Justin. We walked back into my hotel room because I wanted to show him my laptop. We walked inside and heard moaning, at first we thought it was Ryan and Michaela but it was SIERA AND JUSTIN! What the hell are you two doing in bed together? I asked." Well, since you didn't give me what I wanted last night I found someone who was willing to", Justin smirked evilly. Siera, why would you do this to me, you're my sister? I asked tears rolling down my eyes. Why would you fuck my boyfriend? I asked having my anger take me over. Christian held my arms back and kissed my cheek. I stopped getting mad all together when he did that. I felt huge sparks and tingles from where he kissed. 'Fine, Siera you can have Justin but I want Autumn", Christian smirked. I kissed him on the lips then, it turned into making out. We left and went into Christian's room. This time we did it all the way. After we were finished we fell asleep. The next day, it was time to go home. Siera, Michaela, Morgan, and I got onto the plane to Ohio. Christian, Ryan, and Chaz had to go back to Canada. And Justin (grrr..) had to go to Atlanta, Georgia. Before I got onto the plane, Christian told me to ask my mom if I could perhaps move to or visit Stratford, Ontario, Canada. Right before I got onto thee plane, he also said "I love you".

1 month later….

Siera, Michaela, Morgan, and I have been puking allot lately. Siera and I had to make up because we are sisters and all. So today I'm going to have a sleep over today. I talk to Christian everyday on the phone. I heard a ring at the doorbell and saw Morgan and Michaela. Siera is already here since she lives here. I noticed that Morgan had a gift in her hands. What is that? I asked. Well, I know its your dog's birthday today. No it isn't…. I Said. Okay well, lets go check the calendar. We walked up to my room and looked at my personal puppy and kitten calendar. Then I noticed on the 27th I was supposed to have my period. Oh no. Christian and I forgot to use protection I fell to the ground and started crying. Why are you crying? Michaela asked. I pointed to the 27th. She gasped. "Did you and Christian…you know…" she asked. I nodded. Did you use protection? No! I wept. Then they all started panicking I missed mine too! They all said in unison. We all kept crying. All four of us were so scared especially because of our ages. "They should start a show called preggers at 13'' I said to try to lighten up the mood. Suddenly mom came up. Why are you all crying? She asked in a worried confused voice. MOM…I'm-I'm pre-gnant! I yelled. She gasped. Are you too , Siera? She asked. Siera nodded. Are you too? She asked Morgan and Michaela. They also nodded. By who? She asked. ''Well, I'm pregnant by Christian Beadles…. Siera is pregnant by Justin Bieber, Michaela is pregnant by Ryan Butler, and Morgan pregnant by Chaz Somers", I said. She started crying. "I thought you all were better and smarter than this" she cried. "Well, Christian is my soul mate and I couldn't help myself", I said. But you are only 13! She yelled. I know" I said. I want to know what all of the boys' numbers are so I can call their parents, and speaking of parents, I will be speaking to yours she pointed at Morgan and Michaela. Now, Autumn do you have all of their numbers? She asked. 'yes' I said a while giving it to her. She immediately started dialing the numbers. We were more scared than we will ever be in our lives.

Christian's pov (yay!)

As I was walking home from school, I felt very odd like something is wrong at home so I ran as fast as I could inside. My mom was on the phone with someone named Sherri….Oh ya! It must be Autumn's mom! As soon as I walked in she gave me huge glares. After she was finished talking to Autumn's mom, I asked why she was so mad. You know why! She yelled. "No I don't", I said keeping my cool. Uh well, lets start with you getting AUTUMN a 13 year old girl with a whole life ahead of her, and your 13 too! She said. So what your point? I asked getting mad. "Well, you got her PREGNANT" with that word I fainted.

Ryan's pov

As soon as I got home my parents started yelling at me. Then my mom yelled 'Why did you get Michaela pregnant! With that I fainted.

CHAZ'S POV

When I got home my mom looked like she could murder me. What? I asked. Well, um, why did YOU GET MORGAN PREGNANT! She yelled. I fainted.

JUSTIN'S POV

After my performance I got home. I went to my room and my phone, laptop, I-pod and everything was gone. MOM! WHERE IS MY STUFF! I YELLED. She came up to my room and threw a spoon at my head. Owe! What was that for! I yelled. why did you get Siera pregnant? She asked. Crap! I don't even like Siera! I like Autumn and I don't want Siera having my child! What a big mistake cheating on Autumn was.

Autumn's pov

I was actually getting excited because 1 all of the boys and their parents are coming over. 2 I get to raise Christian's child! Christian's mom told my mom that as soon as he found out, he fainted! "Autumn, are you scared" Morgan asked. Not really… I said. Then the doorbell rang. YAY their here! I yelled we all ran downstairs and opened the door. As soon as I saw Christian smile, I jumped in his arms. Justin told Siera to get an abortion, but she refused. Ryan and Michaela were already making out even though he already got her pregnant.


End file.
